What Might Have Been
by feathergriffin
Summary: An AU in which the world and characters of Ouran High School Host Club and the characters of Inuyasha collide. A stranger, and a really handsome one at that, comes and takes Haruhi out of class. Three days later and Haruhi hasn’t been seen since.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An AU in which the world and characters of Ouran High School Host Club and the characters of Inuyasha collide. A stranger, and a really handsome one at that, comes and takes Haruhi out of class. Three days later and Haruhi hasn't been seen since.

Note: This story came about from a challenge between Tsubasa Kya and me. We were discussing her idea for an Ouran High School Host Club fit, and we decided to each start the story with a similar first scene, and knowledge of what we had already discussed. We are not discussing anything before hand except for what we have already discussed. It should be interesting to see what results. We will be posting our chapters at the same time, so if one story or the other gets more reviews, we'll probably wait until the reviews are a little more even. The name of Tsubasa Kya's fic is, _Experiment 23_. Please,

Disclaimer: I do not own, Sam I am, and I will not eat your green eggs and ham.

_What Might Have Been_

Chapter One

It was a normal day at Ouran High School. At least, it had started as a normal day, but that would not last for long. A tiny, rather insignificant event would change the course of that day, and for a select group of students who attend there and are members of the Ouran High School Host Club, the event that would happen that day would change the course of their lives.

Haruhi's teacher looked up at the sound of a knock. "Come in!" she said. Almost everyone's mouths fell open as a male entered the room. He was exotic. Long hair that seemed to be a luminescent white, eyes that appeared to be gold, tattoos, tall, lean frame, and a delicate face all blended together into what seemed like the perfect male. He walked slowly, and as many girls would later report, gracefully to the teacher and handed her a note. She read it, but the class, meanwhile, continued to stare at the newcomer. He was clad in a simple black school uniform, but somehow, on him, it seemed regal. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail which hung almost to the back of his knees. Many girls' hands started to tremble slightly as if they wished to try and grab of piece of that hair.

The teacher looked up and spoke, breaking the spell. "Very well," she said, "everything seems in order."

The teen nodded, and his eyes scanned the classroom briefly. Alighting on his target, he spoke in a voice that sent shivers up spines. "Haruhi, come."

Everyone's eyes turned to Haruhi. She had, without anyone noticing, already gathered her things and so was able to stand up and go to the male's side quickly. Wide eyes followed the two as they disappeared out the door. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, dismayed. The teacher started talking then though, and so conversation, and gossip, would have to wait until later.

The two people remained silent as they walked out of the school. However, once they were away from any prying ears or eyes (Haruhi was a bit paranoid, seeing as how her "friends" tended to stalk her) Haruhi spoke. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Kagome's getting really bad again," Sesshoumaru stated quietly.

Haruhi's face fell. "Again?"

"It's worse this time," Sesshoumaru said. He sped up slightly, and Haruhi sped up as well.

"I hate this," Haruhi muttered quietly. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but the two continued to walk as quickly as possible towards their destination.

That afternoon the twins walked into the club with none of their usual cheerfulness.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his notebook.

"We don't know," Kaoru muttered

"Some person came by and took her away in the middle of the school day," Hikaru finished.

"Someone has kidnapped my daughter!" Tamaki cried out, "Who was it, what did he looked like? Did Haruhi look scared? Was she terrified?!" In his mind he saw the image of himself kicking a shadowy figure away from a cowering Haruhi, who looked up at him with tearful and thankful eyes.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "They knew each other," he said, "I doubt it was a kidnapping."

"And how are we supposed to know who it was anyways? We've never seen him before in our lives," Hikaru said. He was definitely not happy with what was going on.

"Haruhi will be back!" Hunny said cheerfully.

"Tamaki, stop your nonsense or I'll assign you the position of mother," Kyoya said, then turned back to his notes. And from then on, for them at least, the day continued as normal, albeit without Haruhi and with a few sulking members.

Three days later and it was Friday. Haruhi and yet to return to school, and Tamaki was having a breakdown. "Kyoya, haven't you found our daughter yet?!" he pleaded.

"I've talked to Haruhi's father and he says she's with friends and that it is a bit of an emergency," Kyoya said, "now stop pacing."

"But Haruhi's father probably fell into some debt and is being threatened with his and Haruhi's life if he says anything!" Tamaki wailed.

"Don't be an idiot Tamaki," Kyoya ordered.

Hikaru and Kaoru, however, were just as curious as Tamaki, though they were pretty sure that the kidnapping and threatening scenario was not what was going on. They were just worried about that guy Haruhi apparently knew. Well, more that Hikaru was annoyed and worried and annoyed, and Kaoru was curious.

However, they didn't want to be the ones that looked stupid, so as usual they decided to start manipulating the "lord" so that he would be the one looking childish and they could pretend to suffer through his stupidity.

"Hey, we don't care," Kaoru said after the two exchanged looks.

"Haruhi's free; she can do what she wants. And I can't really blame her, three days later and the girls in our class are still drooling over the guy who came to pick her up," Hikaru said. Okay, he was lying the fact that he thought she had the right to go off like that, but it was for a good cause. Besides, it's not like they regularly told the truth anyways.

"I want to see Haruhi!" Hunny said, his tone plaintive.

Kyoya rolled his eyes slightly as Tamaki's face grew more panicked. He was so easily manipulated.

"Kyoya, we must go save our daughter! Her maidenly innocence might be threatened," Tamaki said. He looked as if he was going to fall apart at the thought. That remark was enough to make even Mori, and everyone else, wince. Did Tamaki really have to put it like that?

Kyoya had to admit, he was slightly curious as to what sort of emergency it could be that the school would allow a scholarship student out for three days without complaint, especially since her father seemed perfectly fine. "Very well," Kyoya said, "Get your things together."

Tamaki brightened slightly, and rushed around the room. Everyone else prepared to leave as well, calling up their cars. Being discreet, Honey made sure he had a couple of extra weapons. Just in case.

Kyoya remained on the phone the entire time in the car, his voice low as he gathered information. Finally he closed the phone with a snap. "523 Sunset Ave." he ordered. Tamaki, who had been fidgeting despite Kyoya's occasional glares, started watching out the window as if he could make the car go faster by staring at the scenery. Or, as was more likely, waiting for the instant they arrived so to get out of the car more quickly.

About fifteen minutes later, three cars (i.e. limousines) in front of a rather large house. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced up, slightly disbelieving. "What's she doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"And what kind of emergency could it possibly be?" Kaoru added.

Tamaki, however, wasn't there. He was at the door, ringing the doorbell. A younger girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen with black hair and red eyes opened the door a moment later, staring wide-eyed at the sight of Tamaki being charming. "Hello, my dear. Would it be possible for my friends and me to see Haruhi?"

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the others coming up behind him and gulped. "Um," she stuttered slightly, and then straightened her back. "I'm afraid she's busy at the moment."

"We're her friends, I'm sure she won't mind," Hikaru said, leaning over Kaoru's shoulder and smiling down at the girl.

"Don't worry, Souten, Haruhi warned us they might come," it was a younger boy now, with auburn hair. He was a little shorter then the girl, but they seemed about the same age.

"But she's with," Souten started, but Shippou shrugged.

"She says it's okay," the boy replied. They could almost the effect immediately. Souten's shoulders dropped, and she nodded.

"All right then," she said, "Follow me." They went through the house, which while not ostentatious, seemed comfortable. Up the stairway, then along a hallway, and then they finally reached their destination, a door from which they could vaguely hear Haruhi's voice.

As Souten opened the door, they braced themselves, not knowing what was on the other side.

End Chapter One

What lies on the other side? I guess no one's going to find out until the next chapter… I promise you'll be surprised!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: An AU in which the world and characters of Ouran High School Host Club and the characters of Inuyasha collide. A stranger, and a really handsome one at that, comes to take Haruhi out of class. Three days later and Haruhi hasn't been seen since.

Note: This story came about from a challenge between Tsubasa Kya and me. We were discussing her idea for an Ouran High School Host Club fit, and we decided to each start the story with a similar first scene, and knowledge of what we had already discussed. We are not discussing anything before hand except for what we have already discussed. It should be interesting to see what results. We will be posting our chapters at the same time, so if one story or the other gets more reviews, we'll probably wait until the reviews are a little more even. The name of Tsubasa Kya's fic is, _Experiment 23_. If you like this story, you'll probably enjoy reading her's. I'm quite sure that they have already diverged into two vastly different stories. Of course, we might do something weird again and anticipate each other. You don't know how often that's happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own, it's very true  
A fact that makes me very blue

You might not believe but maybe you do

Inuyasha and Ouran aren't mine so please, do not sue.

_What Might Have Been _

Chapter Two

As they entered the room, their eyes widened. Whatever they had been expecting, it was not this. A mostly cheerful room, the effect was slightly marred by the hospital bed against the left wall. It might have a flowery bedspread and the occupant might not be wearing standard hospital guard, but underneath the cheerful facade it was still a hospital bed, and the occupant within was still a patient. Besides the bed a few large instruments beeped quietly.

However, this was just the room, and while a room can be important, it is the occupants within that mattered. In the bed a rather beautiful, if a bit pale and thin woman lay propped against pillows. Her black hair stood out against her white pillow, and her blue eyes searched each of the incoming Host Club's eyes as they stood there, staring. Haruhi sat it a chair beside her, curled up and for all intents and purposes, asleep.

"Hello," the woman said quietly, "You are Haruhi's friends, correct? Not quite who I would have expected Haruhi to select as friends, but you have good hearts."

The Host Club, still surprised by the entire setup, was for once still speechless. They really had not been expecting a place like this for Haruhi to be at, and then for her to be in a pseudo hospital room in a house like this had completely gone into the realm of weird. And what could they say to this person they had never heard of before? She obviously knew about them.

However, they were saved from having to speak when the girl who had led them to the room shouldered past them.

"Kagome, are you sure you're up to this? You only awakened this morning," Souten said, "We don't want you to have another relapse."

"Everyone worries too much. I haven't died yet," Kagome said her tone mostly bright. Souten huffed.

"You're the only one who does not worry, Kagome!" Souten said. She deflated slightly and leaned over and hugged Kagome. "You should really take better care of yourself," she whispered into Kagome's ear, "we wouldn't be able to survive if you died."

Kagome tightened her weak hug slightly. "Yes, you would, as we have survived everything else. Now, go and stand outside the door with Shippou, since I know you two won't leave me alone until you feel everything is safe."

"That's Sesshoumaru's orders!" Souten protested slightly as she pulled away. She grinned slightly, "Of course, we would have done it anyways."

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. "Get out of here, scamp!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Souten said, her salute only half in fun.

Haruhi stirred slightly, and brought everyone's eyes to her. She yawned a bit as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Kagome!" Haruhi said, just noticing Kagome's bright gaze, "You're awake! I was really worried this time!" Her smile was bright, one of the most cheerful ones the Host Club had ever seen on her.

"Haruhi," Kagome said, her smile just as bright, "Turn around and say hello to our guests who have just arrived. I would love to be introduced."

Haruhi grew pale as her smile quickly faded away. "I would rather not turn around," she said, "Please tell me they didn't follow me again. Please."

Kagome's smile brightened. "Now Haruhi, you know I try to avoid lying."

Haruhi groaned slightly and turned around. "Hello," she said weakly, "what are you guys doing here." Her frustration at that fact was more then evident in her voice.

Haruhi's awakening had snapped most of them out of their staring at the entire scene so they at least didn't look as surprised as they had before.

"Father was worried!" Tamaki said, stepping over quickly to Haruhi's side, "You shouldn't just leave like that without giving us some sort of idea where you were going!"

Haruhi silently wondered why she had been "blessed" with having such friends from school. "Tamaki, I'm sure Dad told Kyoya I was perfectly fine. The school has excused my absence; I do not see what the problem is."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses slightly. "While this discussion is fascinating, perhaps Tamaki you would allow Haruhi to introduce us to her friend?"

Tamaki blushed slightly. "My apologies, my dear princess," he said, grabbing Kagome's hand and kissing it slightly, "I would never wish to ignore someone as beautiful as you."

Before he could get any farther Haruhi interrupted. "Tamaki, this isn't the club. Kagome, these are the guys I told you about. Tamaki is the overly dramatic one, the twin on the left is Kaoru and the twin on the right is Hikaru, Kyoya is the politically-inclined one who is skilled at reigning in Tamaki's enthusiasm, and of course, the shortest one is Honey, and Mori is the one that is keeping Honey from running over here and jumping us."

Kagome laughed slightly, noticing Honey's blush and Mori letting Honey's shoulder go. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Higurashi Kagome, and a long-time friend of Haruhi's."

"Higurashi Kagome? The Higurashi Kagome?" Kyoya asked just to make sure.

Kagome grinned. "Yes, I'm The Higurashi Kagome. Luckily, my father appreciates the press even less then I do, so I've never had to deal with too much publicity."

Honey, freed from Mori's grip on his shoulder, took his chance. He ran over to Kagome's bedside and started asking questions. "So you're Prime Minister Higurashi's daughter? Why are you sick? Would you like some cake? Cake always makes me feel better!"

"I think we might have some later, if that is all right with you. I believe tea time is in about thirty minutes, and I'm sure we can accommodate all of you," Kagome said, "As to why I'm sick, that's a rather long story, and better told over good food."

"Kagome!" Haruhi said, slightly scandalized, "You know Sesshoumaru wouldn't approve!"

"Sesshoumaru isn't my boss," Kagome said, "And besides, you've known these people for long enough now that it is better to tell them about everything."

"So, Haruhi has been keeping a secret from us?" Hikaru asked, smirking slightly, "This should be interesting."

"Quite," Kaoru agreed. His smirk was almost as evil as Hikaru's. Almost.

"Well, Haruhi, if you would take them to the living room and entertain them for a little, I need to get ready," Kagome commanded.

Haruhi looked as if she would protest, but she bit her tongue and said, "If that is your final decision."

Haruhi's obedience was slightly surprising to everyone in the Host Club. They knew how stubborn Haruhi could be if she thought she was doing what was best, and yet she submitted to Kagome's decision without protest.

So, with curiosity peaked, the Host Club followed Haruhi out of the room. Shippou went with them while Souten came in.

"I don't need help," Kagome said as she struggled slightly, trying to get up.

"Nonsense," Souten replied as she helped untangle the blankets, "You only woke up an hour ago. You're still too weak. You really shouldn't be doing this."

"Haruhi might have made these friends by accident, but they are all important people," Kagome said as she stood, leaning heavily on Souten. "They could really help our plans for the future."

"Isn't that being a bit manipulative?" Souten asked as she helped Kagome to the door which led to her bedroom.

"Maybe, if you so choose to look at it that way. On the other hand, I'm sure that they wouldn't mind having a connection to someone whose father is a leader in the government. As long as we walk into a friendship with open eyes, then there isn't any harm. After all, isn't friendship at its most basic level people taking advantage, if that is what you wish to call it, of the other? You periodically do your friends favors, and try to make them feel better when they're feeling down. They do likewise for you. It's a symbiotic relationship," Kagome said. She sighed in relief as she was seated on the special seat they had put in for her so that she could take a shower without having to stand.

Souten rolled her eyes. "You think too much."

"What else is there to do?" Kagome questioned with a wry grin. "I've already finished my high school degree and I'm only seventeen. I sit in my bed most of the day; I need something to think about when everyone else is off at school."

Souten shook her head. "Take your shower. I'll try and lay out a few things for you, all right?"

Kagome smiled up at her. "Thank you," she said, "I appreciate it, though I hate that it is a necessity."

"Not a problem! You'd do the same if it was someone else in your position!" Souten said cheerfully before she left.

As Kagome bathed, her thoughts quickly left her hands to do their chores and instead concentrated on her thoughts. She needed to figure out how to explain everything.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was given the pleasure of "entertaining" her guests.

"So Haruhi," Kaoru said, sitting down besides her as Hikaru sat on the other side of her on the sofa to Tamaki's dismay, "You never told us you were friends with the Prime Minister's daughter.

"You never asked," Haruhi said, "I have a lot of friends here."

"What is here?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the way the discussion was going. She knew that Kagome was going to explain everything to them, but she definitely didn't want to be the one to do it. Especially when...speak of the devil.

"Haruhi. Who are your friends?" Sesshoumaru asked. Haruhi, like everyone who lived here, had learned how to translate Sesshoumaru talk. In normal terms, that meant "Why are your friends who do not know anything here, and why haven't you yet gotten rid of them?" Of course, Sesshoumaru's favorite cause was lessening his contribution to global warming by saying everything he needed to say in the least amount of words possible. Or at least that was the excuse.

Answering his unspoken question, she said, "These are my friends from Ouran. They were worried about me for some reason, and came here. Kagome wants to invite them to tea," she said.

"Really," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyebrows moving together slightly. He turned and left as abruptly as he came. Haruhi looked up, and saw Tamaki's upset face. She resisted a groan. Why had Kagome sentenced her to this evil fate? Wasn't she her friend?

Kagome was in the middle of washing her hair when Sesshoumaru entered. She ignored his presence, and continued to massage shampoo into her skull. Well, at least until Sesshoumaru took over for her. She huffed slightly.

"You're lucky people don't think you're a pervert. You always seem to need to talk during my showers" she said, "And watch the claws!" Despite her protests, Sesshoumaru could tell she was enjoying it. She always did.

"Why have you decided to inform Haruhi's friends of the situation?" he ignoring her comment as usual, "Can we trust them?"

Kagome, unable to nod, said, "Yes. And they're all pretty influential people. I think it would be wise to let them know now rather then loose their support for Haruhi later when they discover the secret she's been keeping."

"Lean your head back," he instructed. She did, and he started to rinse her hair. He didn't say anything knowing she didn't like to talk while he was rinsing her hair.

"When did you intend to inform me?" he asked, starting to put conditioner in.

"I don't see why I need to inform you when you always find out anyways," Kagome said,

They fell into silence again. They didn't talk as much as the others thought they did. Being who and what they were, they needed a chance sometimes to just take a break. They already pretty much understood everything about the other anyways, and so they already knew when they needed to argue, and when they needed to just go along with the other's decisions.

As always, Kagome had washed first, knowing that at least half the time Sesshoumaru would come in to do her hair. Besides, he never undressed, just took off his jacket and stood behind her. And, as usual…

"Sesshoumaru, get out," she ordered sternly, "I don't need your help to dry off. People talk enough as it is."

"I don't really care," Sesshoumaru said, but he smiled slightly, something he generally only did in her presence, and left.

Kagome slowly dried off and walked out of the bathroom. Souten waited just outside the door and helped her to dress.

"Souten, would you?" Kagome questioned, half-gesturing towards her hair. Souten rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have a blow dryer?" she asked.

"Somewhere. You aren't always here, you know," Kagome said back.

Souten sighed. A minute later Kagome's hair was dry, and more then a bit puffy. Souten handed her a brush and Kagome dragged it through her hair, a painful process after Souten's little trick.

"Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Everyone's being moved to the informal dining room as we speak," Souten said.

"Good," Kagome said. She finally managed to get her hair under control, and with that was ready to leave. Souten was about to offer her a shoulder when Sesshoumaru swooped back in and scooped her up. Souten giggled slightly as she watched him stalk off, Kagome making no protests. They really needed to give up. Everyone else knew that they belonged together and yet for some reason they had already resisted for at least two years longer then the original bets had said.

End Chapter Two

I think I'll end it there. I don't want ya'll to be bored. Cliffy's are good for your health, doncha know? Oh, and thank you everyone who left reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I have to warn you, though, I was a bit disappointed at my percentages. I don't post if I don't think I have enough reviews (which is why Fire's Awakening hasn't gotten another chapter posted for awhile despite the fact that I'm two chapters ahead) and since one review is from my talented fanfiction writing brother, and the other from Tsubasa, that means that a lot of you out there didn't review. As a matter of fact, there are, at the last time I checked, 6 story alerts. So basically, you like my story enough to want to know when it's updated, but not enough to even leave the most basic review? Thanks. That has really helped my self esteem. Please, continue!

Well, anyways, just wanted to let you know that everyone just used their free be! The next chapter will be posted when I feel there has been enough reviews compared to how many hits for that chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: An AU in which the world and characters of Ouran High School Host Club and the characters of Inuyasha collide. A stranger, and a really handsome one at that, comes to take Haruhi out of class. Three days later and Haruhi hasn't been seen since.

Note: This story came about from a challenge between Tsubasa Kya and me. We were discussing her idea for an Ouran High School Host Club fit, and we decided to each start the story with a similar first scene, and knowledge of what we had already discussed. We are not discussing anything before hand except for what we have already discussed. It should be interesting to see what results. We will be posting our chapters at the same time, so if one story or the other gets more reviews, we'll probably wait until the reviews are a little more even. The name of Tsubasa Kya's fic is, _Experiment 23_. If you like this story, you'll probably enjoy reading her's. I'm quite sure that they have already diverged into two vastly different stories. Of course, we might do something weird again and anticipate each other. You don't know how often that's happened.

Disclaimer:If people believe that I own the series this story is based on they're mad

They'd come after me with lawyers and that would be bad.

_What Might Have Been_

Chapter 3

Tamaki's eyes lit up when he saw Kagome being carried by Sesshoumaru. Other then the fact that this meant Sesshoumaru and Haruhi were not involved, he simply adored seeing two people who obviously were meant for each other together. Kagome was staring up at Sesshoumaru, and, well, he wasn't exactly staring at her, but he could tell.

Kagome heard a stifled giggle, and looked up. Her brow wrinkled slightly in confusion. "Sesshoumaru's been kind enough to help me get around for ages now and yet you still give us these weird looks every time it happens. Really," Kagome said admonishingly.

A slightly younger teen with white hair and a cap spoke up. "The sight of my stuck up brother relinquishing enough of his dignity to carry around will always make me laugh."

"You're an idiot," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You keep telling me that, and yet my grades say differently."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he reached his destination and laid Kagome gently in her chair. He sat besides her, and Souten and Shippou quickly took their seats.

"So," Kaoru asked leaning back slightly, "What's the big secret?"

"We've been patient," Hikaru added, mirroring his brother's position with skill that years of practice had brought him.

Kagome smiled. "I do believe we should start to eat first. I'd hate to loose my appetite."

Inuyasha growled slightly, an action that startled the newcomers. "You should be grateful she's going to tell you anything. Besides, I'm hungry. We all are. We're eating."

Kaoru shrugged, acting indifferent. "If you're going to be so dictatorial about it, dog boy."

Inuyasha jumped slightly and put his hand up to his head in reflex, checking to make sure his hat was still on. He bared his teeth slightly as chuckles filled the air, then blushed slightly.

"Let's just eat," Miroku, a pleasant looking boy with a placating smile said. Inuyasha grunted slightly, still a bit red.

Everyone fell to with a will, but as the meal continued on, and more dishes were brought out, the newcomers (at least, other then Hunny) filled up, they slowed down and watched with wide eyes as everyone steadily continued to eat. Hunny was in heaven, as the servers, obviously used to appetites such as his, continued to bring him cake. Eventually, however, even he slowed down. The others, even Haruhi, continued to eat steadily. About ten minutes later as even Hunny started to look a bit green at the thought of all the food they were eating they finally started to slow down. Haruhi was the first to stop eating, and Kagome the last. She wiped her mouth delicately and smiled ruefully at the stunned faces of their guests as the servants quickly and efficiently whisked their food away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but it, too, is part of the explanation. Please, let us retire to the living room where we can be more comfortable," Kagome ordered, "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Haruhi, you come with us. Shippou, Souten, you too, since I doubt you would leave us alone. Sesshoumaru of course. Everyone else, I'm sure you all have homework to do. Please get started. I'd hate for anyone's grades to drop."

A tall, slightly more mature looking woman with red eyes spoke, "You know we're all going to hear about it anyways. And MOST of us are not in danger or dropping grades," she looked pointedly at boy with white hair styled into a mohawk and another with grey and white hair. They blushed slightly and inched out of sight.

"Yes, Kagura, but for one, we will not all fit in the living room I'm planning on using. Two, we are a rather intimidating bunch, if you haven't noticed," Kagome pointed out.

Hiten smiled, baring teeth that were sharper then normal, "Us, intimidating? We're just sweet, innocent people!"

Everyone who knew the situation laughed a bit, and filtered out of the room, leaving only those Kagome had requested. She started to get up by herself, faltering slightly. Everyone rushed to help her, but since Sesshoumaru was right besides her he was the quickest to catch her.

"You should be more careful," Sesshoumaru admonished.

Kagome sighed as he picked her up. "I know, but it's annoying."

Sango decided to jump in. "Really, Kagome, you just got over your latest fight with your illness. We were worried this would be," she couldn't even finish the sentence, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes looked a little bright. Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome opened her mouth to apologize, but saw Haruhi's friend's too sharp eyes on them. "Shippou, Souten, why don't you lead the way to the more private living room?"

"Yes, Kagome!" they chorused. They herded the Host Club members in front of them, while everyone else followed, know the way already.

The living room they entered was exactly what might be imagined as private, at least if you weren't rich and used to living rooms that could comfortably seat fifteen people without invading each other's private space, but for the Host Club members, it was normal. Long sofas and a couple of love seats lined almost every wall, and everyone seated themselves quickly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in a loveseat that faced the rest of the room, the Host Club sat on their right side, and Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku sat on the left. Haruhi wavered slightly, but decided to sit where there was more room. She missed the slightly hurt look Tamaki gave her, and the slight shuttering of the twins faces.

Kagome sighed as everyone's eyes turned to her. She wasn't quite sure how to explain this, as most of the time the people who needed to know about what had happened already knew. She decided to start with a question. "Does everyone remember when they were younger, and their parents made they stay under close supervision because of the Black Void attacks?"

Tamaki looked confused when the others nodded. Kyoya, noting Tamaki's confusion because he lived in France at the time, explained. "It started about when you were about three, Tamaki. A group called the Black Void started kidnapping children, especially the children of people that were threats to him. They kept it secret for a few months, but when an important government official's child was kidnapped, Onigumo Higurashi's daughter Kagome, it became really big. Then about three, almost four years later, something happened. The details were not made public, and the names never were, but the children were suddenly back. There isn't much available information on the subject, at least to the general population."

Tamaki looked at Kagome, startled. She smiled slightly at him. "Exactly. But, a lot of what happened, as some of you might have guessed, was covered up by the government. Almost everyone you meet here in this mansion was either among the children kidnapped or related to them. Sesshoumaru, myself, Souten, Shippou, Kagura, Hiten, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and," here Kagome hesitated, "Haruhi."

The Host Club stared at the slightly embarrassed Haruhi. Kagome smiled at her sympathetically. "The Black Void was specific in their targets. Every child that was kidnapped was kidnapped for two reasons. One, so that they could threaten their parents if they didn't cooperate. For example, my father could influence things for them politically. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, Touga Taisho, could provide funding and was a high priced defense lawyer. Sango's mother was a prominent police woman. Shippou's father and Haruhi's mother were both gifted offense lawyers. Souten's father was on the police force as well. Miroku's father was a doctor they needed. The second reason was that each of us, prior to the kidnapping, had just recently had a doctor's appointment, and were declared mentally and physically healthy. All of our chromosomes were normal. Now you begin to see the picture." Kagome's eyes searched each of the guest's faces as she began to see understanding in their eyes. They didn't know what had happened yet, but they were obviously able to guess something of what she was about to say.

Kagome continued now, her eyes continuing to search theirs with an intensity that was almost frightening. "The leader of the Black Void wanted to create the perfect soldiers. However, humanity was far from perfect, and even the most highly trained human had his or her own limits. So he set out to create his own. He created what he called nanobots. They were small, the size of a virus, and they acted very like a virus does. A nanobot's job was to infect a cell and incorporate its own DNA into the cell's original DNA, changing the cell to suit the nanobot's purposes. However, unlike a virus, the nanobots purpose was not solely to reproduce, but to make its host better, more efficient. In order for this to happen, each batch of nanobots was given data on particular animal. The Black Void had us under observation for a few months to decide which of us would be modeled after which animal. Then the batch of nanobots we were to receive would be given the DNA information, its programming that told it how to best combine the two sets of DNA to allow the host more protection, as well as a few basics that are pretty general across the board. All of us have enormous appetites, as you saw. That was to maintain our high metabolisms. Nanobots use a great deal of energy. All of us are far stronger then an average human and heal more quickly. However, most of us have some unique trait that sets us apart from the rest. Inuyasha, if you would?

Inuyasha huffed slightly and removed his cap, revealing two dog-like ears that twitched often. "The person observing me thought I was like a dog for some reason, and so the nanobots that infected me went a little overboard. I was one of the first subjects, and so look less human then most of the people here. Of course, we all look a bit odd, but I'm one of the ones that fits into normal society the least."

Sesshoumaru lazily tucked his now loose hair behind his ear, revealing ears that could be called elf-like, as well as revealing the additional tattoos on his wrists and arm. His smile was slightly predatory. "For some reason, they thought my personality was poisonous. The data on exactly which animal's DNA I was modified with wasn't recovered, but I have enough poison in one nail to kill a ten foot tall man. The markings indicate I don't need to blend in because I'm dangerous enough not to need camouflage. Just like in nature."

Haruhi stood, slightly nervous. These were her friends she was revealing her secret to, and how they reacted to this would influence the rest of her high school career. "They thought I acted like a cat," she said, "I'm even more flexible then anyone here, can climb up thing most people can't, and can jump pretty far."

Kyoya decided to take the initiative. After pushing up his glasses, a nervous habit he had yet to rid himself of, he asked, "I do not mean to be intrusive, but if the nanobots help you recover quickly, why are you ill?" He was especially interested in the entire story, since his family did manage a medical empire. Besides, the repercussions of all this information…his life had just gotten a lot more interesting. He relished the thought of the coming days.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak then closed it, uncertain how she could explain everything. "I'm not sure. We're not sure. It's something to do with my nanobots, but no one here has been able to figure it out, including the few scientists and doctors that could be trusted to exam us."

Shippou spoke up. "What Kagome is neglecting to mention is that she's the one who saved us all. She was perfectly healthy until she managed to escape and ran to Sango's mother, who rounded up the police, stormed the building, and saved us. After that, she started becoming weak, and then started having episodes."

"I just had the opportunity," Kagome said. She quickly changed the subject. She didn't really enjoy the attention everyone gave her for something any one of them would have been willing to do, at least to her thinking, "Why don't you go home and think about everything. I must request that you don't tell anyone. You can come up with some questions, and I'll be happy to answer them. Haruhi, why don't you walk them to the door?"

Haruhi nodded briefly, and moved closer to the Host Club, "If you would follow me?" she asked. She avoided looking at their eyes.

"So, Haruhi," Kaoru said, moving up to walk right besides her.

Haruhi closed in on her as well, "Just how flexible are you?" They both had their patented innocent/questioning looks.

"You two get away from her!" Tamaki ordered. They, as always when it didn't benefit them, ignored him.

Haruhi shrugged, not thinking much of the question. "Pretty flexible. Ever see one of those odd contortionist acts? I could beat them with my hands behind my back. Literally."

The twins grinned at each other over Haruhi's head. Tamaki groaned slightly.

"Haruhi!" Hunny moved closer to her, "If you're so flexible, then why didn't you avoid those bullies on the cliff?"

Haruhi's step faltered slightly as everyone seemed to wait for what she would say next. "We're not allowed to display any of our abilities in public unless our life is threatened. They were just high school bullies. Anything they would have done to me could have been healed."

"You still might have been severely injured!" Tamaki yelled as he moved to stand in front of her, "who made such a stupid rule?!"

"The government," Haruhi said, looking away from him, "The government dictates a lot of what we can and can't do. I've got to go." She disappeared, leaving them in front of the door that was recognizable as the one that would leave them outside. The remaining members of the Host Club looked at each other.

"Why don't we follow Ms. Kagome's suggestion," Kyoya said, "This information has a lot of ramifications, and not just in the here and now."

Everyone nodded. As they rode home in their limos, their minds raced. It did indeed mean a lot had just changed in their lives. The question was; would they be able to direct that change?

End of Chapter

More revelations coming up next chapter! I appreciate everyone's more then generous reviewing, and would like to add that I'm agreeing with Tsubasa Kya's sentiment in her last chapter. We update when we have the same number of reviews. Zero doesn't count.


End file.
